Commonly, the payload on trucks is stabilieed by the process of tying one end of a rope to one fixed point of the truck, extending the other end of the rope around the load, looping the rope about a fixed receiving point, then securely tightening the rope around the load by tying a hitch knot back at a point along the length of the rope. However, the jolting motion of the truck causes the load to exert a force against the rope, leading to a loosening of the grip of the knot. The risk of the load moving independently of the truck poses a foreseeable risk of danger. Furthermore, the knot itself may threaten to interfere with vehicles passing nearby. For instance the loop of the hitch knot normally extends some distance from the side of the truck when not properly concealed, and can attach to vehicles passing in close proximity.